A corps perdue
by CarysIsis
Summary: Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les résumés. Alors juste,Michael revoie Sarah après son évasion de Fox River...
1. Chapter 1

A Corps perdue…

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL :** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR_

**_Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis :_** http/190815.aceboard.fr

_**DATE :** Octobre 2006 _

_**SAISON :** Saison 2_

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance, Drame… (Mais ne vous inquiétez pas) _

_**RESUME **: Heu…je n'ai jamais était doué avec les résumé. On va dire que apres son évasion de Fox River Michael revoie Sarah… _

_**ARCHIVES**_ Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez.

_**DISCLAIMER :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Voilà C'est ma tte première fic sur Prison Break ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, j'ai choisie ce couple, car ils me fait trop craqué ! Je tiens a préciser que je n'es pas vue la fin de la saison 1, j'ai juste lue quelque sploiers, donc il peut y avoir des incohérence avec ce que vous avez vue, j'espère que vous me pardonnerais !

A ma petite sœur, mon étoile, mon ange, je t'adore, Merci d'être là pour moi, je t'adore tu le sais même si je ne les répéterais jamais assez ! Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, et je te fais la promesse que au mois de décembre on va se voir s'éclaté comme des malades ! merci mon étoile adoré…

A ma saranounette, je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontrer une personne aussi géniale que toi, merci d'être celle que tu es ! merci pour toutes ces conversations au téléphone qui me font très plaisir ! J'espère que cette nouvelle fic te plaira ! juré la notre avance et je t'envoie ça sous peu ! lol

un remerciement très spécial à Malice, que j'adore et Miss vava que j'adore tout autant merci pour nos long mail et ces sms ! Merci a vous deux pour patience qu'elle ont fait preuve a corriger mes fics, les filles je suis heureuse de vous connaître !

Bonne Lecture a tous !

Les premiers rayons d'un soleil traversent les persiennes, faisant s'éveiller lentement la jeune femme encore endormie dans le lit. Celle-ci bougea légèrement, puis se retourna sur le dos…Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais du les refermer aussitôt face aux rayons du soleil qui lui brûlait la vue…

Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme les ré -ouvrit lentement, laissant à son regard le soin de s'acclimater…Elle fixa son plafond une microseconde, avant de jeter un œil à son réveil…Celui-ci affichait 7HOO…Parfait…elle avait 2HOO devant elle pour se préparer…Son RDV n'était prévu qu'à 9H30…Elle avait gardé cette habitude de se lever tôt…

Mais de tout façon, aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait pas pu dormir plus longtemps…Cela lui aurait été impossible…Comment aurait-elle pu, alors qu'elle allait prendre la plus grande décision de tout sa vie…La plus grande, mais aussi la plus terrible…Une de celles, qu'elle était sûre de regretter, mais qui était nécessaire…

Elle poussa un profond soupir et posa nonchalamment une main sur son ventre…3 mois…Voila presque 3 mois qu'elle ne travaillait plus à Fox River…Comment aurait-elle pu continuer à y travailler, alors qu'elle les avait aider à s'évader…Qu'elle l'avait aider à s'évader…

Elle, la fille du Gouverneur Tancredi, avait aidé des prisonniers à s'évader… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça…Oh, la réponse était évidente, elle était tombée sous le charme d'un des prisonniers…Amoureuse, aurait été le terme le plus exact…Elle Sarah, était tombée amoureuse de Michaël Scofield…

Sarah soupira une nouvelle fois…Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui…Si seulement Michael n'avait été qu'un simple prisonnier à ses yeux…Hélas, il était apparu très vite bien plus que cela…Dès qu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, le jeune homme l'avait troublée…

La jeune femme avait vu dans son regard une certaine détresse, mélangée à une profonde mélancolie et de la tendresse…Oui, beaucoup de tendresse et de douceur…Sarah savait qu'il était différent…Il semblait froid et distant et en même tant tendre et doux…Ne le rendant que plus intriguant…

Et au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions, elle avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait pensé…Michael était différent…Tellement différent…Peut-être trop différent… Puis, il lui avait sauvé la vie…et l'espace d'un instant, quand il l'avait tenue dans ses bras…il avait fait tomber sa carapace…Et elle avait lu dans son regard son trouble…

A cet instant, à partir de ce moment, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui, plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà…Sarah s'était vite rendue compte, que ce sentiment était tout autre qu 'amical… Elle qui n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher à lui…Lui le prisonnier et elle son médecin…

La jeune femme s'était longtemps demandée si ses sentiments étaient réciproques, ou si cette tension, qu'il y avait entre eux, n'était due qu'au fruit de son imagination…Mais elle en eut la confirmation, quand il l'avait embrassé…Quand il avait pris l'initiative de ce premier baiser…Si intense et remplit d'émotions et d'amour…

Il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille un « attends moi » Sarah n'avait eu que pour seule réponse un faible sourire…Attends moi…Une promesse qu'elle était persuadée qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir…Lui, qui à présent, était devenu un fugitif…Comment pourrait-elle l'attendre ? Comment pourrait-il revenir vers elle ?

Pourtant, il avait tenu cette promesse…Deux semaines plus tard, quand il était apparu chez elle, tel un fantôme…Tel le fantôme qu'il avait toujours été…

Flash Back 


	2. Chapter 2

Flash Back 

_**Père :** - Je suis content que tu ais choisi d'arrêter ce travail. Ce n'était pas bon pour toi d'être dans cette prison. Dit-il en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. _

_Sara se dégagea immédiatement et se retourna en regardant son père droit dans les yeux. _

_**Sara **: - Ce n'était pas bon pour toi ou pour moi ? _

_**Père :** (secouant la tête) - Allons ne dis pas n'importe quoi. _

_**Sara **: (énervée) – Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as jamais pu accepter que je travaille dans cette prison, car tu avais peur pour ton image ! Finit-elle en criant. _

_Le gouverneur soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux. _

_**Père :** - Tu as raison. Au début, j'avais peur de l'image que cela aurait pu avoir sur ma carrière politique…Mais après ton « enlèvement » dans cet enfer…Après ce que tu m'as dit…j'ai réalisé que, la véritable raison est que j'avais peur pour toi…peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…_

_**Sara :** (ironique) – Et bien à présent, tu n'as plus de raison d'avoir peur ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? J'ai quitté cet hôpital ! Je vais travailler au général hôpital, comme tu la toujours voulu !_

_**Père **: - Sara…_

_**Sara :** (penchant la tête sur le coté) – Sort papa…sort s'il te plait…_

_Il soutint son regard un instant, avant de baiser les yeux et de sortir. Sara regarda pendant un long moment la porte, avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre en croisant les bras. Elle soupira, alors que ses yeux se perdaient sur les étoiles dans le ciel…Deux semaines qu'elle l'avait aidé à s'échapper…deux semaines déjà…_

_Allait-il bien ? Etait-il blessé ? Ou avait-il été arrêté par la police ? Autant de questions qui la tourmentaient…Plus encore depuis qu'elle avait vu dans son regard qu'il éprouvait des sentiments…_

_Des sentiments intenses, mais dangereux…Auxquels aucun des deux n'aurait dû céder…Auxquels Sara aurait dû renoncer…Mais tels des papillons s'approchant trop près du feu, ils s'y étaient brûlés les ailes… Un bruit de porte que l'on ouvre se fit entendre. _

_**Sara :** (sans se retourner) – Papa, je souhaiterai être seule. _

_: - Comme tu voudras. J'aurais fait tout ce voyage pour rien…C'est dommage…_

_Le cœur de Sara marqua un battement, quand elle reconnut la voix de l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Sa voix…Lentement, elle se retourna et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, elle en eut le souffle coupé…Mon dieu…c'était bien lui, qui se tenait dans cette pièce…_

_Elle sentit confusément ses yeux s'embrumer. Sara s'approcha d'abord lentement, puis, n'y tenant plus, elle se jeta dans ses bras..._

_**Sara :** (faiblement) – Oh mon dieu Michael…Tu vas bien…_

_**Michael :** (la serrant dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou) – Je t'ai dit que je reviendrais…je n'aurai pas pu partir, sans t'avoir revu une dernière fois… _

_Elle se détacha légèrement de lui, afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle lut dans son regard, la troubla au plus haut point…poussée par une force invisible et par une envie irrésistible, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, faisant fermer brièvement les yeux de ce dernier. _

_**Sara :** - Comment as tu…_

_**Michael :** (avec un sourire en coin) – Je suis aussi bien spécialiste pour entrer que pour sortir. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne m'a vu. _

_Elle esquissa un faible sourire et de détacha du cocon protecteur de ses bras, pour retourner à la contemplation des étoiles. _

_**Michael :** - Dis moi, je croyais que ton appartement était beaucoup moins bien rangé que ça. Dit-il en regardant autour de lui d'un air intéressé. _

_Sara ne pu retenir un léger rire. _

_**Sara :** - Ce n'est que provisoire, en attendant que je trouve un nouvel appartement, plus près de mon nouveau travail. (Elle se retourna légèrement et grimaça) Tu sais combien j'adore vivre ici dans la maison familiale. _

_**Michael :** (avec un léger sourire) – Je sais oui. A quel hôpital travailles-tu ? _

_**Sara :** - Le Général Hôpital. _

_**Michael :** - C'est un bon hôpital. _

_**Sara :** (souriant faiblement) – Moins dangereux que Fox River en tout cas. J'ai été obligée de changer de travail, j'avais peur que les soupons finissent par se tourner vers moi. (Michael baissa les yeux) Enfin, ça n'a fait que renforcer l'ego, déjà très grand, de mon père. Il croit que c'est grâce à son (mettant les guillemets) « bon conseil » que j'ai quitté Fox River…s'il savait que je vous ai aidé à vous évader…dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Michael. _

_Ils s'accrochèrent immédiatement, l'échange fut intense...Et La tension monta soudain d'un cran dans la pièce…_

Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai vu que des bribes de spoilers de la saison 2 et je n'ai pas vu la fin de la 1, donc, si Sara n'a pas aidé Michael à s'évader excusez moi par avance…

**Jennifer Guerin** : Oui, oui, je confirme c'est ma première fic sur Prison Break ! Pas en tant que auteur lol en tout cas merci, je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plus, j'espère que cette mini suite te plaira ! Pour ce qui est de retranscrire les émotions des personnages, j'essaye de me mettre dans leur peau et de faire au mieux, ce qui n'est pas facile ! En tout cas merci encore et n'hésite pas à me dire si la suite te plait !

**Monnalisa :** Merci, je ne sais pas si elle est bien écrite, mais en tout cas merci ! Dont voila la suite n'hésite pas à me dire si ça te plait ou non. Merci encore bisous.

**C-Anne89 **: Ah si si si lol j'ai vu la saison 1, mais pas la fin, alors j'ai peur de faire quelques incohérences, c'est pour ça que le passage où je dis que Sara les a aidé à s'évader n'est peut-être pas vrai, si c'est le cas désolé ! En tout cas merci et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

**luce42** : Voila la suite j'espère que tu aimeras !

**Hibou-des-alpes : **ahhhhhhh tu ne peux pas savoir comment moi aussi j'aimerais être a la place de Sara ouinnnnnnnn lol en tt cas voila la suite, qui j'espère te plaira gros bisous !

Ps : Il y'en a qui écrivent des fics sur la série, ou qui savent où je pourrais en trouver ?

Merci d'avance Carylyse.


	3. Chapter 3

_C'est Michael qui rompit le premier le contact, il baissa la tête et ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, en se posant partout, sauf sur la principale intéressée…_

_Sara, tout comme lui, était gênée, mais ce n'est pas elle qui aurait rompu en premier le contact…car la jeune femme voulait des réponses…les réponses à ses questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête…A savoir, s'il elle n'avait été qu'un pion, qu'un simple instrument, une clé, qu'il avait utilisé pour s'évader…Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Michael qui la fit légèrement sursauter. _

_**Michael :** - Je vois que tu l'as gardé. Dit-il en désignant d'un petit signe de la tête la bibliothèque._

_La jeune femme fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et suivit du regard la direction d'où regardait le jeune homme. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, quand elle vit de quoi il parlait…La rose, bien sur…celle en papier qu'il lui avait offerte…_

_**Sara :** - Ceci ? Oui…j'ai tendance à trop m'attacher quelques fois aux choses, ou aux personnes que je ne devrais pas. Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _

_Ce qu'il lut dans le regard de Sara, à cet instant, l'ébranla dans tout son être…Non…Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il l'avait utilisé juste pour s'évader…Alors qu'il n'avait déjà pas réussi à lui prendre la clé, qui lui aurait grandement facilité les choses…Alors se servir d'elle…cette pensée était totalement ridicule…_

_Michael s'approcha de Sara lentement, pour finalement se retrouver à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme. _

_**Michael :** (levant sa main vers elle) – Sara…Non… (Murmurant) Comment peux tu croire que…_

_**Sara :** (se reculant légèrement) – Non Michael…S'il te plait, ne fait pas ça…ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà…_

_**Michael :** - Sara…_

_Elle baissa quelques secondes la tête, face au regard si tendre et si triste qu'il posait sur elle…Pourquoi faisait-il ça…pourquoi…Une rage indescriptible s'empara de la jeune femme et elle releva vivement la tête vers lui…Elle avait les larmes aux yeux…_

_**Sara :** (criant) – Tu m'as dit après que l'on se soit embrassé attend moi ! Et moi (riant nerveusement) bêtement je t'ai attendu…j'ai été ridicule et naïve…Je t'ai même aidé à t'échapper ! Mais plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que finalement pour toi, je n'étais qu'une clé ! Une clé que tu devais utiliser dans ton plan !!!!!!! _

_**Michael : **- Je t'interdis de croire cela Sara…Tu n'étais pas une clé, loin de là…Tu ne faisais même pas partie de mon plan…J'avais tout prévu, dans les moindres détails…Sauf une chose Sara…Il y'a une chose que je n'avais pas prévu. (Lui relevant doucement le menton du pouce et encrant son regard dans le sien) C'était de tomber amoureux de toi…Et crois moi que si j'avais pu faire autrement, je ne t'aurais jamais entraînée là dedans…_

_**Sara** : (détournant le regard) – Michael…Que cherches tu…Tu veux me briser le coeur, une nouvelle fois…Tu sais très bien que toute relation entre nous deux est impossible…_

_**Michael **: - Je le sais…Mais on ne peux contrôler les sentiments que l'on ressent…je ne peux contrôler l'amour que j'ai pour toi Sara…_

_Elle posa son regard sur lui et fut surprise d'y lire tant de sincérité et tant d'amour…il l'aimait…il l'aimait vraiment…et bon dieu, elle aussi l'aimait ! Pourquoi diable les choses n'étaient pas simples pour une fois…_

_Sara soupira et posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Michael…tandis que lui posait ses mains sur sa taille rapprochant leurs deux corps…_

_**Sara :** - Nous…pourquoi tout n'est-il pas simple pour nous ? _

_**Michael : **- Je ne sais pas Sara…je ne sais pas…_

_Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour la seconde fois de la soirée…la tension augmenta de nouveau d'un cran…Sara vit Michael s'approcher d'elle lentement…Elle aurait du le repousser, mais tout son être réclamait ce baiser…_

_Doucement, Michael posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, les effleurant une première fois, les faisant gémir tous les deux…Puis, il les posa de nouveau sur les siennes, l'embrassant cette fois plus franchement…_

_Le baiser était tendre et doux…leur lèvres s'entrouvrirent peu à peu et Michael passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de Sara, la faisant soupirer…Leurs langues se rencontrèrent bientôt et tout bascula…Tous deux avaient l'impression de tomber dans un puit sans fond dans lequel aucun d'eux ne voulait en sortir…_

_Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, avant de se séparer à bout de souffle, front contre front, ils reprenaient leur respiration…_

_**Sara :** (dans un murmure) – Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…_

_**Michael :** - Moi non plus. Dit-il avec un faible sourire._

_Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser de nouveau à en perdre haleine…ils reculèrent et tombèrent plus qu'ils ne s'allongèrent sur le lit…Les mains de la jeune femme ne mirent pas longtemps à se glisser sous le tee-shirt de Michael. _

_Celui-ci tressaillit en sentant les doigts de Sara effleurer les muscles de son dos, remontant lentement dans une caresse sensuelle et délicate…leur respiration augmenta de plus en plus sous les caresses de chacun…_

_Michael détacha ses lèvres de celle de Sara, pour enlever son tee-shirt, dévoilant au yeux de celle-ci un torse musclé et parfait…la main droite de Sara quitta son dos et elle laissa son doigt parcourir un motif de son tatouage…_

_Il ferma les yeux sous cette caresse, pour mieux les plonger ensuite dans ceux de la jeune femme._

_**Michael **: -Tu es sûre ? Lui murmura t-il. _

Piruleta : kikou et oui j'écrits aussi sur Prison break merci du compliment, j'espère que cette suite te plaira, et la suite de même si arrive très vite promis…

Alexianne : Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !!! dis pourrais tu me redonner adresse pour les fics de Prison break s'il te plait sa na pas marché la première…. Miciiiiii

Forum pour publier Vos fics : http://loveinatlantis.acerbord.fr/


	4. Chapter 4

_Pour seule réponse, elle combla la courte distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa passionnément. Michael quitta ses lèvres, pour glisser le long de son cou, où il laissa des traînées humides qui la faisaient gémir…Une main vint se couler sous son tee-shirt, caressa sensuellement son ventre, avant de remonter doucement, entraînant dans son sillage le tee-shirt qui finit lui aussi au sol, la laissant en soutien gorge en dentelle noire devant lui. _

_Il ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux pendant de longues secondes._

_**Michael :** (avec un petit sourire) – Très joli soutien gorge Docteur…Mais je pense que je vous préfère sans. Dit-il en plongeant de nouveau sur ses lèvres, rallumant le feu, qui commençait à s'apaiser quelque peu en eux…_

_Leurs mains vagabondaient sur le corps de l'autre…Michael embrassa de nouveau son cou, descendant de plus en plus bas, laissant des traînées brûlantes sur son passage, la mettant au supplice…Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus anarchique…._

_Elle se cambra contre lui, au moment où il lui mordilla la naissance de sa poitrine, la faisant gémir de plaisir…Il en profita pour retirer le morceau de tissu qui le gênait dans son exploration…A peine l'eut–il enlevé, que Michael plongea sur les seins de Sara, mordant, goûtant les pointes fièrement dressées, alors que la jeune femme agrippait sa nuque et se cambrait un peu plus à ce contact, le voulant toujours plus près…encore plus près…_

_**Sara :** (faiblement) – Michael…_

_Il continua son manège, attentif à ses moindres soupires…Sara n'y tenait plus, elle avait le corps en feu…Elle voulait le sentir nu sur elle, en elle…Alors, elle glissa ses mains entre leurs deux corps, s'attelant à défaire la boucle de son pantalon. Ce geste eut pour effet d'interrompre l'assaut de Michael sur ses seins, ce qui lui valut un grognement protestataire de la part de la jeune femme. _

_**Michael :** (d'une voix rauque) – Attends, je vais le faire…_

_Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes enlever ses chaussures et son pantalon, avant d'en faire de même avec le sien. Puis elle se mit à califourchon sur Michael, qui laissa son regard parcourir le corps presque nu de son amante. _

_**Michael : (**Murmurant) – Tu es superbe…_

_Sara, pour seule réponse, lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, pendant que sa main droite se glissait sous son boxer. Il sursauta légèrement, quand elle commença à le caresser sensuellement. _

_**Michael : (**D'une voix rauque) – Qu'est ce que tu…_

_**Sara :** (posant un doigt sur ses lèvres) – Laisse toi faire…Dit-elle en commençant à embrasser son torse, tout en descendant doucement le long de son corps. _

_Se laisser faire ? Bon sang, il ne demandait que sa…Mais toute ses sensations, ce feu qui le consumait, cette douleur dans ses reins…s'il ne reprenait pas le contrôle très vite, il allait perdre totalement pieds ! _

_Alors, il enleva précipitamment la main de Sara, se souleva pour enlever son boxer, qui vola dans la pièce et reprit les lèvres de la jeune femme avec ardeur, lui extirpant un soupir de plaisir…D'un coup de reins il se retrouva sur elle…_

_Michael lui mordilla l'oreille, pendant que sa main droite glissait le long de son corps, dans une caresse délicate, s'insinuant sous le bout de tissu, l'entraînant sur son passage…D'un coup de pied, celui-ci partit rejoindre son boxer et Sara ne put retenir un cri de plaisir alors que ses doigts frôlaient l'entrée de son intimité, pour finalement rentrer en elle._

_**Michael :** (la voix remplie de désir) – Sara…_

_Il reprit ses lèvres avec passion, laissant ses doigts jouer avec l'intimité de la jeune femme, qui se cambra contre lui. _

_**Sara :** (la respiration hachée) – Michael…vi…Viens…je t'en prie… Mai…Viens…_

_Maintenant… _

Forum pour publier Vos fics : http://loveinatlantis.acerbord.fr/

Piruleta : kikou !!! merci de ton com !!! j'espère que cette suite te plaira, si tu veux je viens de publier aussi même si !! lol pour ce qui est de adresse elle ne marche pas, par contre il y'en a quelque une sur mon forum de fics, si cela intéresse !!! bisous et bonne lecture !

Monnalisa : je sais j'ai vue ouinnnnnn ces po possible, dire qu'elle va manqué de se faire arrêté ouin !!!! bon alors voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! gros bisous et bonne lecture !


	5. Chapter 5

_Le jeune homme encra son regard dans le sien, un feu incendiaire brûlait dans ses yeux vert…Il se positionna sur elle…La jeune femme s'ouvrit pour l'accueillir et sans qu'elle n'est eu le temps de comprendre, il était en elle, leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir…_

_Tous deux réouvrirent les yeux, qu'ils n'avaient pas le souvenir d'avoir fermés…Michael regarda Sara et esquiva un déhanchement, qu'elle suivit directement… IL commença un lent va et vient…leurs deux corps se mêlant avec douceur et passion…Leurs mains parcourant le corps de l'autre, dans des caresses, qui attisaient encore plus leur désir…_

_**Sara :** - Michael. Supplia-t-elle, en se cambrant un peu plus, enfonçant ses doigts dans le dos du jeune homme._

_Michael répondit à sa demande en s'enfonçant un peu plus en elle, accélérant ses coups de reins…Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, alors que les gémissements de la jeune femme s'élevaient de plus en plus dans la pièce…Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et se cambra un peu plus contre lui…Elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, tout comme lui d'ailleurs…_

_Lentement, tout doucement, Michael posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sara, voulant faire passer par ce baiser tous ses sentiments…Sara agrippa sa nuque pour approfondir ce contact, alors que le mouvement des hanches de Michael était à son paroxysme…_

_Tout le corps de Sara se tendit et elle fut parcourue d'un violent spasme, alors qu'elle criait contre la bouche de son amant…Elle avait l'impression qu'une vague déferlait en elle, dévastant tout sur son passage…Michael la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, se déversant en elle, la faisant sienne…Enfin…_

_Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur, la tête de Michael retomba sur la poitrine de Sara, soulevée par le rythme chaotique de sa respiration…Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, le temps d'essayer de calmer ce torrent d'émotions qui les avait envahis…_

_Puis Michael l'embrassa très délicatement, comme si elle avait été en sucre, se retira d'elle et bascula sur le coté, l'entraînant avec lui…La jeune femme vint se blottir contre lui et mis sa tête sur son cœur. Celui ci battait avec frénésie, ce qui contrastait avec l'apparence sereine et calme qu'il arborait…_

_Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sara, en imaginant que c'était peut-être sa présence, qui lui faisait tant d'effet…La voix de Michael la sortit de ses pensées…_

_**Michael :** - Je t'aime…_

_**Sara :** (étonnée, croyant avoir mal entendu) – Pardon ? _

_**Michael :** (se redressant légèrement, la regardant dans les yeux) – je vous aime Sara Tancredi…_

Marilore : heu mici sa me fait plaisir tu va me faire rougir… oui j'ai d'autre fics, mais pas sur cette série, sur PB je n'ai que celle la !!!

Lilli-Puce : oui tu voie on me la souvent fait comme remarque, mais je ne l'écoute pas lol enfaite j'ai essayer genre normale, et je ne peu plus écrire ! dc si vous voulez la suite de histoire il faudra que tu t'y face

Monnalisa : la place de sara et déjà prise par moi, mais faut rien dire lol en tt cas mici voila la suite

lyann94 : voila la suite avce du retard j'espere que cela te plaira et mici

zelena : mici zelena, sa me fait super palisr !! comme u a put le voir je t'ai rentré dans mes contacte et je serait ravie de parlera avec toi des qu'on sera sur msn en même temps !

sam star : Voila la suite avec beaucoup de retard j'espère que cela te plaira !!!


	6. Chapter 6

_Le cœur de Sara manqua un battement devant cette déclaration inattendue…Il lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais de là à ce qu'il prononce ces trois petits mots…ces mots si symboliques…_

_N'importe qui aurait pu penser que c'était trop rapide…Elle aussi, il n'y a pas si longtemps…Mais ce qu'il venait de dire…ce qu'elle venait de lire dans son regard à cet instant, qui l'ébranlait à présent dans tout son être, était sincère…Elle le savait…_

_Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et elle ne put en retenir une, qui glissa le long de sa joue, bientôt arrêtée par le pouce de Michael._

_**Michael :** (légèrement inquiet) – Qu'y a t-il ? _

_**Sara :** (souriant, lui mettant une main sur sa joue) – Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. _

_Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible, ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir…Il avait eu peur l'espace de quelques secondes, quand il lui avait dit ces mots, qui n'avaient pas franchis ses lèvres depuis des années, qu'elle le repousse…_

_Mais ce baiser…Ce baiser dissipa à jamais ses doutes…_

_Sara se sépara de Michael à bout de souffle, et posa son front contre le sien, un léger sourire sur les lèvres…_

_**Sara :** (murmurant) – Je vous aime aussi Michael Scofield. Dit-elle dans un souffle._

_Pour seule réponse Michael lui embrassa le front, puis Sara reprit sa place et posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. Un silence de plusieurs minutes s'installa, pendant lequel Sara traçait le contour de ses tatouages, quand elle fronça les sourcils. _

_**Michael :** (lui caressant les cheveux, voyant son trouble) – Qu'y a-t-il ? _

_**Sara :** (relevant les yeux vers lui) – Je peux te poser une question ? _

_Il hocha positivement la tête. _

_**Sara :** - Qu'est ce que signifie ces tatouages ? (Voyant que Michael allait répliquer, levant un doigt) Non, ne me dis pas que cela na aucune signification…je ne te croirais pas…Je doute qu'un homme tel que toi, se fasse tatouer entièrement le torse, juste pour le plaisir. _

_Michael se redressa légèrement, afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. _

_**Michael :** - Tu as raison, ces tatouages ne sont pas seulement décoratifs. _

_**Sara :** (l'encourageant du regard) – Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? _

_**Michael **: - Un plan. Dit-il simplement._

_**Sara :** (fronçant les sourcils) – Un plan ? _

_**Michael :** - Oui, le plan de la prison de Fox River. _

_Sara le regarda quelque peu incrédule et perdue. Il se sentit alors obligée de préciser. _

_**Michael **: - J'ai fait ces dessins, où sont cachés à l'intérieur les plans, de telle sorte que moi seul puisse les lire. _

_**Sara :** - Mais comment…_

_**Michael :** - Ma société a dessiné les plans de la prison. Il n'était donc pas difficile pour moi de me les procurer et de les reproduire sur moi sous forme de dessin. _

_**Sara : -** C'est pour cela que tu t'es dirigé si facilement dans les dédales de la prison, quand tu es venu me secourir ? _

_**Michael :** - En effet… (Gravement) Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver, tu n'aurais pas du te retrouver mêlée à cela…Que ce soit à ce moment, ou au moment de l'évasion…_

_**Sara :** (lui mettant un main sur sa joue, le regardant intensément)- Michael, c'est du passé…je vais bien… et pour ce qui est de l'évasion, c'est moi-même qui ait pris la décision…En tout état de cause…_

_Le jeune homme soupira, posant son front contre le sien. _

_**Michael :** (faiblement) – Sara, si…_

_Mais elle le fit taire d'un baiser. Ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part de Michael. _

_**Sara **: (murmurant) – Fais moi l'amour Michael…encore une fois…S'il te plait…J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi…en moi…_

_Le jeune homme lui caressa la joue le plus tendrement possible, du plat de la main. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa délicatement, tout en la poussant sur le lit, pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le dos. _

_Il approfondit le baiser, alors que sa main glissait le long du corps de Sara, dans une caresse sensuelle, traçant un chemin que lui seul connaissait…_

A suivre…

Lilli-Puce : Comme je te les dit, j'ai essayée une fois de faire sans, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé, en tout cas mici et j'espère que cette suite te plaira…

miss alizee : Miciiiiiiiiii Voila la suite,qui j'espère ta plaira !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Julie231 : Je ne répondrais pas a cette question lol elle arrivera bientôt ! enfin la réponse lol


	7. Chapter 7

_Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip…Une main puissante d'homme, vint étouffer le bruit strident de l'alarme de la montre…5hoo…Le moment où la nuit laisse petit à petit place au jour...L'heure où les grande villes s'éveillaient lentement…l'heure pour lui de s'en aller…_

_Michael se retourna légèrement vers Sara, qui dormait toujours, un sourire sur les lèvres…Son cœur se serra à cette vision…Il ne voulait pas la laisser, il aurait voulu rester encore des heures à la regarder dormir…_

_Mais il ne pouvait pas….La maison allait bientôt de réveiller et il risquait de tomber nez à nez avec quelqu'un…Quelqu'un qui le reconnaîtrait, qui le dénoncerait, qui l'arrêtait, et l'éloignerait de Sara à jamais…Et dieu sait qu'il ne voulait pas être éloigné d'elle…pourtant, il le fallait, pour eux, pour elle…Même si cela lui déchirait le cœur…_

_Alors, le plus silencieusement possible, il se leva du lit et entreprit de se rhabiller…Sara, qui avait du ressentir une légère pression, commença à bouger lentement, se qui stoppa le geste de Michael. _

_Il s'assit silencieusement sur le lit et regarda celle qui l'aimait, s'éveiller doucement….Sara ouvrit péniblement les yeux et un grand sourire s'imposa sur ses lèvres, quand son regard croisa celui de Michael…_

_**Sara :** - Bonjour vous._

_**Michael **: - (lui caressant la joue)- Bonjour toi, bien dormi ? _

_**Sara :** - Parfaitement bien (se redressant) Pour le si peu que j'ai dormi en tout cas. Finit-elle dans un sourire malicieux. _

_Il lui renvoya son sourire, avant d'apercevoir le trouble dans le regard de la jeune femme…Le sourire de celle-ci s'effaça et elle prit une mine sombre quand elle aperçut que Michael s'était rhabillé._

_**Sara :** - Tu repars ? _

_**Michael **: (Soupirant) –Oui.. Je suis désolé…_

_**Sara **: (le regardant) – Ne le sois pas…je savais que tu ne pourrais pas rester… (Murmurant) Même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'espérer…_

_Le jeune homme ferma brièvement les yeux, face à la réponse de Sara ne trouvant rien à pouvoir lui répondre, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Lui aussi l'espérait…même en sachant que cela n'était pas envisageable, il aurait voulut passer sa vie avec elle…mais leur amour était impossible…_

_**Michael :** (front contre front) – Tu sais que si…_

_**Sara :** (posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, fermant les yeux) – Non, ne dis rien…je sais…je ressens la même chose…_

_Il eut un faible sourie. Michael se détacha légèrement d'elle et lui releva le menton du pouce. _

_**Michael :** (la regardant dans les yeux) – Sara…Pour cette nuit…_

_**Sara **: (le suppliant du regard) – Michael …non…_

_**Michael :** - Laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Pour cette nuit, je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'étais venu juste pour ça…Là non plus je n'avais rien planifié…_

_**Sara :** - Michael, comment peux tu croire cela… (Souriant légèrement) Tu sais, je suis aussi fautive que toi…Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais put dire non…_

_**Michael **: - oui, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que cela est juste pour une nuit…_

_**Sara :** (appuyant son regard) – En ce qui me concerne, ce n'était pas juste pour une nuit Michael…Dit-elle en l'embrassant._

_Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes, avant de se séparer à bout de souffle. _

_**Michael **: (lui caressant la joue du pouce) – Je reviendrais Sara…dans combien de temps je ne sais pas, mais je reviendrais…_

_**Sara **: - Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir Michael…_

_Il lui sourit simplement, se leva et continua de s'habiller…Aucun mot ne fut échangé, que dire…Qu'est ce que Sara pouvait dire…Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait tenir sa promesse, une fois qu'il franchirait cette porte, il disparaîtrait…Peut-être à jamais…_

_Alors elle ne voulait pas de fausses promesses, elle avait déjà assez mal comme ça…Sara le vit finir de lacer ses chaussures, revenir vers le lit et s'asseoir._

_Michael posa sa main sur sa joue, puis tous deux se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre…Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes et il l'embrassa délicatement…une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme…Il se séparèrent et juste avant que Michael ne se lève, il lui murmura à l'oreille. _

_**Michael :** - Je tiens toujours mes promesses…_

_Sara ne sut que répondre et elle se contenta de regarder Michael s'éloigner…elle vit sa silhouette quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne soit happée par les ténèbres de la nuit…._

Fin du Flash Back


	8. Chapter 8

Cette nuit dans la quelle elle vivait depuis presque 3 mois maintenant…A présent que sa lumière s'était envolée…Au début, elle l'avait attendu…Pendant 3 semaines durant, presque tous les soirs elle l'avait attendu…

Se positionnant devant la fenêtre et perdant son regard vers le ciel étoilé, elle attendait jusque tard dans la nuit que le sommeil vienne la prendre…Mais il n'était pas revenu, et elle avait fini par se résigner à ne plus attendre qu'il réapparaisse derrière elle, comme lors de cette fameuse nuit…

Cette nuit magique, où toutes leurs barrières étaient tombées…Tous ces masques qu'ils avaient laissés à terre, pour n'être juste que Michael et Sara…Cette nuit d'amour dans ses bras, où il lui avait promis de revenir…

Même si elle savait qu'il n'aurait pu tenir cette promesse, Sara n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer et croire qu'il reviendrait…Mais rien ne vint. Michael, cette nuit là, avait tout emporté avec lui…

Tout ? Sara soupira et regarda son reflet posé une main sur son ventre…Non, pas tout…Michael lui avait laissé, ce qui en temps normal et d'en d'autres circonstances, aurait été le plus beau des cadeaux…Un bébé…

Mais qui, dans leur situation, était un cadeau effrayant…Trop effrayant pour la jeune femme…Trop effrayant pour qu'elle ait le courage de l'affronter seule…

3 semaines…3 semaines après qu'il soit apparu, tel le crépuscule se levant sur la mer… 3 semaines après cette nuit d'amour dans ses bras, qu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait ressentie les premiers signes…

Tout avait commencé par un malaise, survenu lors de ces nombreux soirs où elle l'attendait…Au début, la jeune femme avait pensé à de la fatigue due à ces nuits troublées…Mais la question l'avait très vite inquiétée, quand ces malaise s'étaient répétés…Et encore plus, quand elle avait commencé à avoir des nausées…

Son cœur avait battu la chamade et une angoisse était apparue au fond de son estomac…Non, elle ne pouvait pas être….Pourtant, elle en avait tous les signes…

Alors, pour dissimuler ses doutes, Sara s'était fait une prise de sang et l'avait analysé à son travail, dans le plus grand secret…Personne n'avait besoin de savoir…personne ne devait savoir…

Ces soir là, elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit, retournant sans cesse le problème dans son esprit…Que ferait –elle si…Mais elle s'était refusée de penser à cela…Elle avait pris toutes ses précautions…

Pourtant, le lendemain, quand elle avait vu les résultats, Sara s'était demandée si cela étaient les bons…Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle ne voulait pas y croire, si bien, qu'elle avait refait les tests une dizaine de fois, mais tous avaient donnés le même résultat…Sara était belle et bien enceinte de Michael…

FAMME : Merci ces trop honneur, je ne sais pas quoi dire et surtout, je ne sais pas si je le mérite, mais en tt cas merci. Je serais ravie de lire ta fics sur prison Break des que tu aura écrite. Tu n'a tjrs pas trouvé idée ???? tu peux m'envoyé les petit passages si tu veux, je pourrais peut-être t'aider ? enfin si tu le souhaite bien sur ! en tt cas voila la suite, avec bcp de retard ! j'espère que tu aimera bisous

Julie231 : - Voila dans ce chapitre, la réponse a ta question et oui, tu avait bien deviné lol j'espère que cela te plaira.

Lilli-Puce : - Lol en tt cas mici et voila la suite !!!!

lyann94 : Miciii la suite avec bcp de retard, encore dst, mais j'étais en plein partielle bisous

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836

( ne vous enfaite par pour adresse lol )


	9. Chapter 9

Son cœur avait manqué un battement, alors que son esprit avait un mal fou à assimiler cette donnée…Un bébé…Elle attendait un bébé…Malgré les résultats, Sara ne pouvait le croire. La jeune femme avait alors vérifié sa plaquette de pillule et la vérité était apparue clairement à ses yeux…

Sara en avait oubliée une…Quand elle avait vue ce fait, ces doutes s'étaient envolés, elle était bien enceinte…Comment elle, le médecin, avait-elle pu oublier de prendre la pilule ? Elle qui avait recommandée un nombre incalculable de fois à des jeunes filles de faire attention…Elle s'était retrouvée prise dans son propre piège…

Elle était enceinte de Michael Scofield…Elle était enceinte d'un fugitif…Comment pouvait-elle faire face seule à ce problème ? Sara ne le pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas y faire face et ce n'était pourtant pas par faute de ne pas y avoir pensé…De ne pas avoir retourné dans sa tête le problème…

Sara avait envisagé plusieurs solutions, mais une seule lui était apparue, même si au début elle s'y était refusé, c'était la seule qu'elle avait trouvée…la seule…

Oh bien sur…Il y'en avait une autre…Qui aurait put paraître disons… moins… Cruelle…Oui, moins cruelle aux yeux de certaine personnes…Mais qui était risquée…Trop risquée…En mettant son enfant à l'adoption, il y avait un risque, même infime, qu'on remonte jusqu'à Michael…Que l'on comprenne que cet enfant était celui de Sara et du fugitive le plus recherché d'Amérique…

La jeune femme savait parfaitement qui pourrait remonter jusque là…L'agent Mahon, du FBI…il avait une facilité à comprendre et à anticiper les geste de Michael, qu'elle en était presque effrayante…Cela faisait de lui un ennemi dangereux…Trop dangereux pour que Sara prenne le moindre risque…

Puis elle devait bien avouer qu'il n'y avait pas que cela…Car même s'il n'y avait eut que ce fait, ses doutes auraient été moindres…Et elle ne s'apprêtait pas à faire ce qu'elle allait faire…

Mais c'était une ex droguée, cela pendant 3 ans…Elle ne pouvait nier cette donnée …Elle ne pouvait renier cette partie de son existence…Son corps non plus…Cela avait fait augmenter ses angoisses et ses peurs…Ca, en plus de l'agent Mahon et de tout le reste…

Alors Sara avait pris la plus grande décision de tout sa vie, une de celle qu'elle regretterait pour le reste de ses jours…Elle avait appelé un collègue médecin…D'ailleurs pensa t-elle, si elle n'y allait pas maintenant, elle allait arriver en retard…

Peut-être que inconsciemment c'est cela qu'elle souhaitait…Rater son rendez vous…ne pas avoir à le faire…Garder ce bébé…Son bébé…Leur bébé…

Elle secoua la tête…Sara n'avait que trop retourné le problème…Maintenant, elle devait y aller… La jeune femme se saisit de son sac et sortit de la pièce au moment même où l'horloge sonnait 9HOO….

Lilli-Puce : voila la suite un peu plus rapide celle-ci, mais je suis excusez j'étais malade lol

Julie231 : ahhhhhhhhh comme je le dit toujours je veux mon avocat avant de répondre lol

Voila la suite qui j'espère te plaira

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836

( ne vous enfaite par pour adresse lol )


	10. Chapter 10

Une douce quiétude régnait dans la maison où seul le chant des oiseaux se faisait entendre. Celui-ci fut bientôt troublé par un cri étouffé…Un homme se releva précipitamment dans son lit, en sueur. Il mit quelques minutes à retrouver une respiration normale et moins saccadée, en même temps que son cerveau analysait l'endroit où il se trouvait…

Son regarda s'arrêta sur la fenêtre, plus particulièrement sur l'oiseau, un rouge gorge, qui continuait comme si de rien n'était de chanter sur une branche…

Le jeune homme soupira à cette vision…un instant, rien qu'un infime moment, il avait cru se retrouver à Fox river…même si maintenant cela faisait plus de 3 mois, il avait encore du mal à assimiler qu'il était libre…Il lui faudrait sans doute du temps…

Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'aperçut pas la personne qui venait de s'asseoir sur le lit. .le jeune homme sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule…

**Lincoln :** _(faiblement)_ – Hey petit frère, du calme.

**Michael :** _(soupirant, se retournant à demi)_ – C'est toi Linc ? Tu m'as fait peur.

**Lincoln :** _(avec un sourire en coin)_ – J'ai vu ça. Un cauchemar ? Dit-il sans même demander pourquoi il avait crié.

A quoi bon ? Il savait pertinemment pourquoi…Il avait fait un cauchemar…un de ces affreux cauchemars concernant la Prison de Fox River…Un de ceux que lui même faisait souvent…Lincoln ne se souvenait même plus le nombres de fois, ou il s'était réveillé en sueur, croyant que cette fois ci, ils n'aurait pas réussi à arrêter la chaise à temps, et qu'il était mort…

Son visage se contracta à cette pensée et il serra les poings de rage…Il aurait tellement souhaité épargner cela à son frère…Ces cauchemars, toute cette horreur… Mais il n'avait pas réussi…A la place, c'était son petit frère qui était venu le sauver ! Son petit frère !

C'est lui qui aurait du le protéger, pas l'inverse ! Il se sentait faible et lâche…

**Michael : -** Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Dit-il, comme s'il faisait écho à ses propres pensées.

Lincoln releva la tête et regarda son frère avec des yeux ronds. Comment avait-il put deviner ?

Michael : - Je sais comment tu fonctionnes Linc, je sais que tu te reproches mes cauchemars. Mais c'est moi _(appuyant son regard) _et moi seul qui est choisi de venir t'aider.

**Lincoln :** _(baissant les yeux)_ – J'aurais du être plus responsable.

**Michael **: - tu n'as jamais su être responsable, ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va commencer !

**Lincoln :** _(souriant faiblement)_ – T'as pas tort…

**Michael :** - J'ai toujours raison ! dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

**Lincoln **: _(fronçant les sourcils, plissant les yeux)_ – oh ça va hein !

Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant d'éclater de rire.

: - je voie que l'ambiance et bonne ici.

Les deux frères se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

Lilli-Puce : kikou alors voila la suite qui j'espère te plaira !!!! biz

Julie231 : Lol alors cette questions, va trouver réponse un peu plus tard… en tt cas voila la suite merci pour vos coms biz

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836

( ne vous enfaite par pour adresse lol )


	11. Chapter 11

Les deux frères se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

**Michael **: - Hey Sucré ! Bien dormis ?

**Sucré :** _(penchant la tête de droite à gauche)_ – Si on veut ! _(Fronçant les sourcils, regardant Michael)_ Par contre, toi t'as une sale tête !

**Michael :** - Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Sucré :** - Ce cri, c'est par ce que tu t'es cogné ?

Michael lui envoya un sourire de remerciement. Il appréciait que Sucré ne lui ait pas demandé la vraie raison, même s'il savait pourquoi…Le jeune homme l'entendait quelque fois crier, mais il ne lui en faisant pas mention…Tout comme lui….

**Michael **: - En quelque sorte_. (Jetant un coup œil à son sac qu'il avait sur épaule)_ Tu pars rejoindre Marie Cruz ?

**Sucré :** _(hochant la tête)_ – A présent que les flics se sont calmés, je vais en profiter _(Tout sourire) _J'ai envie de caresser son petit ventre Rond et d'y déposer de frénétiques baisers.

**Lincoln :** - Tu sais, enceinte de 6 mois, son ventre ne dois pas être si petit que ça !

Sucré lui envoya un regard noir et Lincoln leva les mains d'apaisement, affichant un petit sourire d'excuse. Le jeune homme lui souria, signe qu'il avait compris la plaisanterie, puis repris parole.

**Sucré : -** C'est vrai_… (Fronçant les sourcils, songeur)_ Je n'y avais pas réfléchi, mais j'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop grossie ! Je voudrais encore pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras ! _(Réalisant, soudainement paniqué) _Je n'ai pas prévue de cadeau ! _(Faisant un geste de la main, grimaçant) _Pourquoi j'ai pas prévu de cadeau Je suis sur qu'elle va m'en vouloir !

**Lincoln :** - Amenez lui des cadeaux. Les femmes enceinte adorent manger !

**Michael :** _(secouant la tête d'un air désespéré)_ – N'écoute pas ce qu'il raconte. Arrête toi quelque part, en faisant attention, et prend lui un petit truc pour le bébé. De tout façon, je pense que la joie de te revoir sera le plus beau des cadeaux. Dit-il sombrement, alors que le visage de Sara apparaissait devant ses yeux.

Lincoln et Sucré échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient pertinemment à qui Michael était en train de penser…Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu dire ce qui c'était passé, quand il avait revue Sara il y'a trois mois. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, C'est que Michael en était revenu anéanti…Enfin, pour ce qu'il laissait paraître…c'est-à-dire de vagues moments d'égarement… Quand il relâchait sa vigilance…

Quelle idée il avait eu aussi de tomber amoureux de la toubib de la prison ! Mais il est vrai que les sentiments ne se commandaient pas…Puis, ils étaient mal placés pour dire quoi que ce soit, tous deux avaient leurs raisons de se battre…Sauf que lui, sa raison, était la fille d'un gouverneur…

Tous deux savaient qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir mis dans cette situation. Il n'y' avait pas un jour, sans qu'il ne regarde la télé, pour savoir si elle n'avait pas été arrêtée…Quand Michael voyait que non, une petite flamme s'allumait dans son regard, pour s'éteindre aussi vite, rien qu'à la pensée qu'il n'avait peut-être plus aucune chance de la revoir…Jamais…

Sucré et Lincoln n'y faisaient que très peu allusion, à cause de la peine qu'il éprouvait, la peine qu'il pouvait lui faire…Comme maintenant. Fernando se racla la gorge et dit…

Sucré : - J'espère que tu as raison gueule d'ange ! Sinon, je sens que c'est même elle qui va m'emmener à la police, pour ne pas lui avoir rapporté quelque chose pour le bébé.

Michael sourit.

**Michael : -** Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien.

Sucré parut peu convaincu par la réponse, il grimaça, après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il finit par hausser les épaules. Lincoln se leva du lit, et posa l'espace d'une fraction de secondes, la main sur l'épaule de son frère.

**Lincoln :** - Allez viens Fernando, je vais faire une petit bout de chemin avec toi…

**Sucré :** _(protestant)_ – Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul !

**Lincoln **: - Ca c'est sur ! Te connaissant, tu risques de te faire arrêter avant même d'être arrivé au terminal des bus.

**Sucré :** Nianianiaiaia dit-il ne grimaçant.

**Michael :** - Tu n'as rien oublié ?

**Sucré :** - Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout vérifié trois fois ! Faux papiers, argent et j'ai retenu tout ce que tu m'as appris.

**Michael :** - Très bien, sois prudent alors. Dit-il en souriant.

**Sucré :** _(lui faisant un clin d'œil)_ – Je suis toujours prudent ! Je te donne des nouvelles. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

**Lincoln :** _(se retournant_) – A tout à l'heure petit frère.

**Michael : -** la remarque est aussi valable pour toi Linc' !

Celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire, avant de refermer la porte. Michael secoua la tête en souriant, puis jeta un regarda circulaire à la pièce, avant de se lever, et de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836

( ne vous enfaite par pour adresse lol )

Lilli-Puce : oh boude pas Lili, je peux pas te le dire, tu sera cela a la fin de la fics lol en tt cas j'espere que cette suite te plaira bisous

Meloliloutte : merci !!! voila la suite qui j'espere te plaira Gros bisous


	12. Chapter 12

Arrivé devant celle-ci, il croisa les bras et regarda Lincoln s'éloigner avec Sucré. Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard vermillon…Lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir aller la rejoindre, mais il ne le pouvait pas…pas encore…Les policiers s'étaient peut-être calmés, mais Mahone…pas lui…

Lui la surveillait, comme un chat surveille une sourire, il ne la lâchait pas, persuadé que Michael reprendrait contact à un moment donné, ou un autre…A ce moment là, à cet instant précis, il les capturait…

Et il ne voulait pas ça ! Il ne voulait pas de cette vie là pour elle…En aucun cas…il ne voulait qu'elle aille en prison…Alors, il s'était éloigné d'elle, après cette nuit, se contraignant à ne pas aller la voir, alors qu'il en mourrait envie…Alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras…Pouvoir la toucher, pouvoir l'aimer…

Mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'il trouve l'argent et ensuite…Et ensuite quoi ? Il lui demanderait de partir ? De l'accompagner et de faire d'elle une fugitive ?

Michael eut un petite rire nerveux…jamais il ne pourrait lui demander cela… Pourtant, le jeune homme ne pouvait renoncer à elle…Il l'aimait…mais il paraîtrait bien égoïste s'il faisait ça…

Le jeune homme soupira. Bon sang ! Pourquoi fallait t-il que tout soit compliqué ! Pensât-il en appuyant son front sur la vitre…Il soupira une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux. Son souffle chaud contre les carreaux formait une petite buée, s'évaporant presque aussitôt, comme lui s'était évaporé il y'a trois mois…

Michael serra son poing et tapa contre la fenêtre, dans un accès de rage, celle-ci trembla pendant quelques secondes. Il trouverait une solution pour rejoindre Sara, même si cela devait prendre du temps…Il en trouverait une et ils seraient enfin ensembles…

Pour le moment, il ne pouvait que lui demander :

**Michael :** (Murmurant) – Attends moi Sara…S'il te plait, pour nous attends moi…

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836

( ne vous enfaite par pour adresse lol )

Lilli-Puce : Voila la suite avec du retad dst et même la fin qui j'espeser te plaira gros bisous


	13. Chapter 13

Attends moi...Attends moi, attends moi…La jeune femmes secoua la tête afin de sortir de ses pensées et jeta un coup œil au feu qui était toujours au rouge, avant de reporter son attention droit devant elle.

Son visage se fit un peu plus grave et elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cette phrase lui était-elle revenue à l'esprit, tel un boomerang, pourquoi pensait-elle à cela maintenant ?

Peut-être que c'était à cause de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire…Cette petite voix lui disait de faire demi tour et de garder cet enfant ! De garder l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait…

Arrr !!!! Sara secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, elle avait déjà retourné le problème dans son esprit ! Ca n'allait pas recommencer ! Bien sur qu'elle ne voulait pas faire cela ! Qu'elle femme aurait souhaitait mettre un terme, à ce qui pour elle était le plus beau moment de leur vie…Aucune…sauf elle…

La jeune femme soupira, afin essayer de ce calmer. Attends moi…Elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu la voix de Michael…Mais c'était impossible, il n'était pas là, mais probablement à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, d'eux…Avait-il ne serait, que la moindre idée de ce qui l'avait laissé derrière lui ? Probablement pas…Probablement qu'il ne le saurait jamais…

Tout aurait été tellement plus facile, s'il avait été là. Sara baissa les yeux et posa une main sur son ventre. Bientôt, cette vie qui grandissait en elle ne serait plus…Une larme silencieuse roula le long de sa joue, pour venir s'écraser sur le plancher de sa voiture…

**Sara :** _(murmurant)_ – Je suis désolée…

Bippppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!La jeune femme sursauta et releva la tête, elle jeta un coup œil dans son rétroviseur et aperçut le chauffeur de la voiture noire, klaxonner frénétiquement et lui faire de grands gestes de la main, pour lui dire d'avancer…

Sara fronça les sourcils, puis vit que le feu était passé au vert. Elle enclencha la première et redémarra. A peine avait-elle avancé que la voiture derrière elle la doubla en plein carrefour !

**Sara :** - Qu'est ce que les gens pouvaient être pressé ! pensa t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. L'horloge de sa voiture affichait 9H15…Dans très peu de temps elle y serait…Dans 10 minutes exactement…La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois, tentant de faire l'impasse sur l'angoisse, la peur et la culpabilité qui la rongeaient…Cette culpabilité à laquelle elle devait faire face tout sa vie…

Arrivée au milieu du carrefour, son attention fut retenue par une ombre qui masqua l'heure de son horloge de voiture. Sara fronça les sourcils, il faisait pourtant beau aujourd'hui…

Elle tourna la tête, afin de voir le ciel et ce qui avait provoquait cette ombre, mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux de frayeur…Un camion arrivait sur elle à pleine vitesse, la percutant bientôt de plein fouet…Le ciel bleu laissa place alors à la nuit….

_Fin_

_Et si ma vie n'est qu'une cause perdue, je partirais libre d'y avoir au moins cru, A corps perdu, A corps perdu…._

Voila c'est la fin !!! PFFFFFFFFFFFFFF je ne pensais pas que cela serait si long ! Quand j'ai imaginée cette fic, je pensais qu'elle ferait 10 pages ! Résultat elle en fait presque 25 !!! J'explicite trop je crois lol !!!!!

En tout cas, j'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire et je tenais à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont soutenue dans cette fic et tout au long de l'écriture ! En particulier mon étoile, mon lapinou que j'adore, ma puce, pour ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve lors de la correction et aussi pour ces suites réclamées (je sens que tu vas me tuer lol ) et à ma saranounette !!!!

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, cela m'a beaucoup touché !!!

J'ai mis le mot fin, mais comme on dit, rien n'est jamais vraiment terminé et si cela vous a plu, et que vous me le demandez, c'est possible que éventuellement, je fasse une suite !

Gros bisous à tous !!!

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836

( ne vous enfaite par pour adresse lol )


End file.
